


i don't cry

by FrostyReports



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Really dark, Unhappy Ending, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: Josh listened to the phone ring. Once, twice.





	i don't cry

The night is spread upon them. Streetlights shining over the earth like flashlights have just flickered on. The stars in the sky aren't visible, really. But sometimes, he can see the familiar light of the twinkling objects, just sitting there like nothing has ever hurt them.

  
Josh looks down at his phone and with trembling fingers, with squinted eyes, with labored breathing, presses his fingers into the call button.  
Josh listened to the phone ring.

Once, twice.

  
Then once again.

Josh had put on the speakerphone, too. He breathed into the chilly air and pretended he wasn't hurting. Every breath was just another that brought tears to his eyes, brought them down, brought shaking.

  
Tyjo >3 read right there on the screen, showing that Tyler was just moments away. Was just a reach away.

  
Josh looked down at his body, which was shaking and hurting so bad. He leaned against a bench and tried to ignore the nipping at his arms, the blackness slowly reaching him. The liquids from earlier that was still soaking into his shirt. He blinked slowly, and then closed his eyes for one last time.

  
Josh listened to the phone ring. Once, twice.

  
Then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is such an unhappy fic.  
> Stay alive.  
> That title has nothing to do with it I just found that cool


End file.
